The Life and Times of Morgan McKay
by IantojJackh
Summary: This is the life of Morgan McKay, daughter to Jennifer and Rodney McKay.  Follow her through her life of being raised by a large family on and off Atlantis. A series of one-shots of various times in her life.
1. First Lesson

A/N: This will be a series of one shots based on the life of Morgan McKay as she was previously seen in the Toast and Don't Be Grumpy Daddy in my McKeller Flash Fiction and Why Rodney Hates Halloween. Thanks to dwparsnip for saying I was not stepping on his toes with his Rodney and Fatherhood story.

* * *

**The Life and Times of Morgan McKay**

_Chapter 1- First Lesson_

"That's it," Rodney glared at John and Ronon after they emerged through the wormhole and stepped foot on Atlantis. "This is my last time off world until Morgan is born. I am not going to miss my daughter being born because Colonel Kirk decides to put the moves on a village elder's daughter."

"Hey, she came onto me. How was I supposed to know she was promised to someone? We are just lucky Harmony and her sister paid a visit to the planet and they talked the elders into letting us go," John said as if he were proud of that fact. "And I found it funny that she still had a thing for you, Rodney."

The cranky scientist rolled his eyes, "Yes. Ha, ha, ha. So very funny."

"I thought she was going to make you stay in jail when she found out you were married. She looked like she was about to throw a tantrum when you said the w word," Ronon tried not to laugh.

"Yes, laugh it up. But let me remind both of you that you two are single and I'm the one with the beautiful wife who is ready to give birth to our first child at any time," Rodney rubbed his good fortune in his friend's faces. The smile of his face changed when he saw Woolsey standing at the top of the stairs, "What?"

Richard did not know how break the news to Rodney, knowing how much the man wanted to be there for his daughter's birth, but when he sent Lorne to the planet when Jennifer went into labor he came back and said the men were in a meeting with the elders and that it would be a day before anyone could get into contact with the them. "We tried to get in contact with you sooner…"

"When?" McKay did not even need him to finish.

"Early this morning. They are both fine," the base leader wanted to ease any fears the new father might have.

Rodney shot a death glare at his two travelling companions, "Have them explain what happened." He took off toward the infirmary as fast as he could; upset because Sheppard's stupidity made him miss his daughter coming into the world.

_Jennifer is never going to forgive me for this. I'm never going to forgive John for this. I'm never going to forgive myself for this. I shouldn't have gone with Jennifer so close to her due date. Sheppard said it was only going to be a few hours. Since when do a few hours translate into twenty-five?_

All the negative feelings vanished as he saw his newborn daughter asleep in the hospital crib. Rodney washed his hands before he went to pick up his daughter and his eyes doubled in size as he read the information card taped to the front of the crib. "Nine pounds, thirteen ounces. Big girl. Damn, no wonder why your mommy was so big," he winced as he looked over at his sleeping wife, hoping she did not hear that. "Aren't you a beautiful little girl?" his thumb lightly caressed the small cheek. Rodney's heart skipped a beat when Morgan opened her eyes, "Hey there, Morgan. You ready to meet your daddy?" The proud father gently lifted the now awake baby out of the crib.

The moment the tiny life was settled in his arms, Rodney fell in love. He had heard that holding your child for the first time was indescribable and no matter how he tried to cajole an answer out people, no one could explain it to him. Now he knew why. All the months of preparation could not prepare him for this moment. It was simply beyond words.

He looked down at the perfect baby in his arms as tears stung the corners of his eyes. This was a moment of perfect joy. A life that he and Jennifer created together and would be responsible for. "Welcome to world, my little one," Rodney kissed his daughter's forehead. "You are just perfect in every way." He started counting fingers and toes to make sure there was ten of each, "All there. No extra body parts I should know about? That's okay if there were, you would still be perfect if there were. You haven't been much trouble for your mommy have you? You must have really worn her out for her to not even stir yet," he smiled at his wife. Even after giving birth Rodney thought Jennifer still looked beautiful. "We've got to be quiet because we don't want to wake her. I owe her big when she gets up for not being here when you were born, but you see it is all Sheppard's fault. He was bad and did something he shouldn't have and while only he should have gotten in trouble, he got Ronon and I in trouble as well. So, when you were born I was in the jail of some backwater planet. This is the one and only time you are going to hear this story, so don't think about asking about it when you are older. I will deny it, young lady."

He was still in awe after twenty minutes of watching the newborn teeter on the brink of sleep, "You aren't hungry are you? You'd let me know if you were? If you were then we'd have to wake the pretty lady sleeping in the bed. As you will learn, she is better equipped for feeding you for now. I have nothing. Mine don't make milk and her's are a lot bigger and they are made to feed you." Rodney nodded between his and Jennifer's chest. "I know you can't see the difference now, but you will eventually. I better shut up before we wake mommy and I get in trouble for telling you things I shouldn't."

"Too late," the groggy grumble came from the bed.

"You better cover your ears, Morgan. You aren't going to want to hear this. If this is the last time I see you, I love you Morgan," he waited for the verbal assault from his wife.

"You have some explaining to do, Meredith," Jennifer wanted to be mad, but the sight of Rodney holding and talking to his daughter was too precious.

"First lesson for you; when mommy uses my first name I'm usually in big trouble."


	2. The Physics of a Snowball

AN: This was inspired by the insane amount of snow that I was buried in over the weekend and this was the best way to express it. Thanks to all those following. I really like reviews.

* * *

**The Physics of a Snowball**

"Daddy, why are we hiding from mommy?" Morgan asked as she tried to keep with the older man. The snow was just past the six-year-old's knees and she had a hard time walking.

Rodney stopped to face his daughter, "We aren't hiding from her. We're trying to sneak up on your uncle. He just happens to be standing next to her." He knew his wife would start to wonder where they had gone.

The girl grew too frustrated to move any further and crossed her arms over her chest and sighed in dramatic fashion. Morgan refused to take another step. "I can't walk anymore," she drew out the last word for as long her whining would allow. The precocious child puffed out her bottom lip as far as she could and let it quiver as if she was going to cry.

"Don't start that," the father said with a matching whine. "Come on," Rodney picked up his child and tossed her over his shoulder. "Is that better, munchkin?"

Morgan laughed as she hung upside down off her father back, "Yes." The girl enjoyed watching the world when it was upside down. Her mother always yelled at her when she caught her sitting upside down on the couch, but with her father she could get away with it.

"Silly girl," Rodney stopped at their destination, a snow bank easy enough for them to hide behind. "Should I just drop you here?" he held Morgan upside down over the snow drift.

The young girl squealed with delight, "No, daddy. Put me down, pleaseeeeeeee."

"Fine if I must," he put the best gift he had ever received down on her feet. Rodney knelt down to be on eye level with his daughter.

"You must," Morgan said with the famous McKay smirk before she kissed Rodney on the tip of his nose.

"Now I am going to show how to make the perfect snowball. Our target is one John Georgia Sheppard."

The girl giggled, "His middle name is Georgia?"

"Shhh. Don't tell him I told you. Pinkie promise," Rodney held out the finger to his daughter.

"I promise," Morgan hooked her gloved finger around her father's.

The older man picked some snow from beneath him, "You have to make sure that you pack the snow as tightly as you can. If left too loose it will just fall apart."

"Like this?" the child picked up a handful of snow and threw it in her father's face. Since it was loosely packed, Rodney got powder in his face.

"Something like that," Rodney brushed the snow from his face. "Once you've got the perfect snowball made you have to get your aim and trajectory right. It's a matter of simple physics," he then launched into a five minute lecture on how to use physics to launch the perfect snowball attack.

Morgan was not entertained by the explanation, but knew she could not get him to stop until he was done. When the man finally stopped talking, "Can we throw them now?"

Each now held a well packed snowball. Rodney nodded and both McKays launched the balls toward John.

Morgan's hit its target, but Rodney's missed and it hit Jennifer.

_Oh, crap. _Rodney ducked back down and pulled Morgan down with him. He knew trouble was coming, but he wanted to hide from it for a couple seconds.

"Meredith McKay," Jennifer yelled as she shook the snow from her hair.

"You are in trouble," Morgan looked at her father. "You are going to lose dessert privileges for a week."


	3. Morgan Meet Katie

**Morgan and Katie- Age 4**

Morgan was playing hide and seek with Jennifer as they waited at pharmacy to pick up the antibiotics for Rodney's ear and sinus infection. At least Morgan was playing while her mother waited by the counter and the four year old hid under the table. The child giggled loudly as she watched her mother tap her foot impatiently and it startled the heavyset redhead sitting next the table. "Hi," Morgan said disinterested as her space became crowded. She cringed when she saw the red hair, "Daywalker!" The child hissed. She had watched South Park while her father slept the night before and learned all about Gingers and the half-breeds called Daywalkers.

"Excuse me?" the woman looked puzzled at the child and wondered what caused such a reaction. "Daywalker?"

"Ginger half-breed," the child spat with contempt. Morgan scooted further away from the scary woman, her eyes darting around as she tried to get out from other the table.

The plump woman scowled at the precocious child and wondered how old the girl was to talk as she did. To her Morgan could not be older than five years old. "How old are you?"

"Four," Morgan said with annoyed sigh that left no doubt she was Rodney's daughter. "Why do you care?" the child was being a world-class brat at this moment.

_Spoiled, No doubt that she is. _"Do your parents know where you are?" She was ready to scold the impudent child's parents for letting their daughter talk this way. It was the schoolteacher in her. It had been her job for the past eight years since she gave up botany and the SGC. The normal life, as she liked to call it.

"Yup," Morgan nodded and pointed to where her mother was standing. "We're getting stuff to help Daddy feel better. He's real grumpy when he's sick."

Katie looked over where the mouthy child pointed and was shocked to see the familiar face of Jennifer Keller. "That's your mother?" She had been in Colorado for two years this was the first time she had seen anyone from Atlantis. The red head had seen a few SGC personnel and seeing Jennifer bought up some old wounds.

"She is who I pointed to," the child was clearly annoyed at the stupidity of some adults. "Do you need glasses or something?" The minute Morgan said that she knew she was in trouble. "Do you have a baby in there or are you fat? Is it true that Gingers have no soul?"

"Morgan!" Jennifer shrilly yelled at her daughter. There were some days that she did not know what she and Rodney were going to do with their daughter. Sometimes the things that came out of her mouth were things that even on a bad day Rodney would never consider saying. "Where did you hear that?" she was embarrassed by what Morgan had said.

"Daddy and I watched a cartoon last night." Morgan looked between her mother and the woman she had insulted. A little white lie could not hurt.

"Which cartoon?" the mother inquired. She had a late shift at the SGC last night and the two were home alone.

"South Park," the child said innocently.

Jennifer groaned in disbelief that Rodney let their daughter watch that show, "That is not a cartoon for children."

"It's not?"

"No. Why did he let you watch it?"

Morgan crossed her arms in defiance and pouted, "We were watching the Batman cartoon when Daddy fell asleep and I changed the channel."

"So why didn't you wake him up?" Jennifer asked, knowing she had found the two asleep in their bed when she came home and had to put a sleeping Morgan in her room.

The youngest McKay eyes widened, "Because he is scary when you wake him up and he's sick. You always said sleeping is good when you are sick and there was no one to tuck me in. The Wraith that lives under my bed wants to eat me and so does Moby Dick. I wanted to stay with Daddy. Jack and Moby don't come into your room."

"Jack?" Jennifer asked, wondering where the name came from.

Katie remained quiet during the exchange, amused over the idea about the child's imaginary Wraith. She figured the cheeky child's father had to have a connection to Atlantis as well.

Morgan nodded, "The Wraith. When I told Uncle John what he was like he said that was his name would be."

Jennifer paled when the red head did not reaction to mentioning a Wraith so she tried to laugh it off, "The imagination of kids these days. Morgan, now apologize to the nice lady."

The stubborn child crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes, "Do I have to?"

"Yes," the mother gritted her teeth.

Morgan turned and faced the chubby woman, "I'm sorry for calling you fat."

That was not the kind of apology Jennifer had in mind, "You are going straight to bed when we get home."

"It's all right. I know what a Wraith is," Katie dropped her voice so only the two females she were talking to could hear. The pieces started to fall together; the mention of Wraith, Moby Dick, an Uncle John, the child's attitude and mostly the girl's blue eyes. There was only one person who could have fathered the demon spawn before her: the man who almost proposed to her. It was a shock to see that he had not only got married and was still married, but also had a child. Quite different from the man who was with her, who made sure there were no little accidents, who made sure she was on the pill and put on two condoms every time they were intimate. "How long have you and Rodney been married?" she put on a fake sweet smile. There were still some hard feelings of the way things ended with her ex.

"It will be seven years next month," Jennifer's lip started to twitch when she realized who the other woman was. It took a while to recognize Katie with the weight she had put on and it nearly being ten years since she had seen the woman. "What have you been doing since you left?" she knew Katie had to make the connection because anyone who knew Rodney could tell after a minute with Morgan that the girl was his daughter.

"I teach second grade in Conifer. Just in town for a visit," Katie did not know why she was explaining herself. "You have a very beautiful and interesting daughter." The child reminded her very much of Rodney. She noticed it from the moment the girl opened her mouth and never imagined Morgan could be his child until she saw Jennifer.

"Why do you call me interesting?" Morgan curled her lip in disgust. She could tell by the woman's tone it was not in a nice way. She was quickly over it and dashed away when someone else grabbed her attention. "Daddy," she ran toward the pale man and jumped into his arms. "Your hair is messy. You should know not to come out with your hair like that," Morgan smoothed down the wild hairs the best she could.

"Really, now?" Rodney said in a hoarse voice before he tried to clear his throat. The father smirked before kissing the tip of his daughter's nose.

"Eww, germy kiss," Morgan rubbed the invisible germs away.

"I thought you were waiting in the car," Jennifer slid her arm into her husband's protectively as staking her claim. _He's mine._

"Forgot to tell you I needed cough drops," his voice clearly was on the way out.

"Hello, Rodney. It's been a while." It was odd seeing the once child-fearing man so comfortable with one in his arms.

Rodney looked at the woman with a confused expression on his face. He finally turned to Jennifer for a clue as to whom the other woman was.

Jennifer rolled her eyes at Rodney's cluelessness, but she was cutting him some slack with him being sick. She whispered the answer he was looking for in his ear.

He immediately tensed upon hearing the name. "It has. You look well," he did not know what else to say. "I um... Going to take Morgan to the car." it was clear that he was quiet uncomfortable.

"She's a Ginger Daywalker. She's scary," Morgan whispered the best a four year old could. "She's not going to eat me is she?"

"You explain it to your child," Jennifer sighed, embarrassed by her daughter. "She put on South Park after you fell asleep."

It took all Rodney had not to laugh. It was funny, but he knew he would be in trouble if he laughed. "Come my little devil. That is not nice. I will teach you why that show is not for little kids." With that he began to walk off to give the child a small lecture.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little piece. Had it bouncing around for a while. It's unbetaed so any mistakes are mine. The episode of South Park referenced is the season nine episode titled Ginger Kids. I don't think the way they did in that episode, thought it would be an episode that would leave quite an impression on a child Morgan's age, knowing she should not have been watching it in the first place.


End file.
